


I'm not okay

by Shutupbellamy



Category: The 100
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupbellamy/pseuds/Shutupbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy has a bad dream and Bellamy is all too willing to help him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not okay

He woke up quickly,his shirt damp with sweat. Murphy wiped his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand. Every single night it's the same thing. He can still feel the blade cut into his stomach,the grounder who held the sharpe object showing no mercy.  
"Shit." Murphy whispered as he choked back a sob.  
The thing about him was that he couldn't show pain. If he did he would be weak and that's wasn't who John Murphy was allowed to be. He had to stop showing his feelings the day his father died and he wouldn't start now.  
"Murphy?" A whispered voice came from behind his door.  
"Who is it?" Murphy said,trying to hide the pain in his voice.  
"It's Bellamy,"the voice said,"can I come in?".  
Murphy was too tired to deal with argue with Bellamy so cleared his voice and spoke up.  
"Sure."  
The door slowly opened and the freckles boy slid into the room. The glow from the lights in one of the many hallways in The Ark showed Bellamy the pain on Murphy's face and he knew what he had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
